livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Dame Sienna Morrogrim (Grayn)
200px|right|Dame Morrogrim Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Witch Level: 2 Experience: 1,961 XP (3,300 TNL) 4 Oct 2013 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Elven, Halfing, Dwarven, Gnome, Irthian Deity: First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Rodents of Unusual Size Background: Open Abilities STR: 09 -1 (-1 pts) DEX: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) CON: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) INT: 18 +4 (17 pts) WIS: 10 0 (-2 pts) (+2 Racial) CHA: 14 +2 ( 2 pts) (+2 Racial) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 14 = + CON (2) + FC (2) (Witch 1) AC: 11 = + DEX (1) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +1 = (1) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: -1 = (0) + STR (-1) + Misc (0) CMD: 10 = + BAB (0) + STR (-1) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +1 = (0) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +1 = (0) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Will: +3 = (3) + WIS (0) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' ft when encumbered w/ backpack Damage Reduction: 00/Any Energy Resistance: acid 5, cold 5, and electricity 5. Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Hanbo(melee): Attack: 0 = (1) + STR (-1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6-1, Crit: 00/x2, Special: Special Dagger(melee): Attack: 0 = (1) + STR (-1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4-1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Dagger(thrown): Attack: 2 = (1) + DXT (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4-1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range 10' Dart(thrown): Attack: 2 = (1) + DXT (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4-1, Crit: x2, Special: Range 20' Crossbow, Light: Attack: 2 = (1) + DXT (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range 80' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom), +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: None Celestial Resistance: Aasimars have acid resistance 5, cold resistance 5, and electricity resistance 5. Skilled: Aasimar have a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Perception checks. Spell-Like Ability (Sp): Aasimars can use daylight once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level equal to the aasimar's class level). Darkvision: Aasimar have darkvision 60 ft. (they can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet.) Scion of Humanity: An aasimar with this racial trait counts as an outsider (native) and a humanoid (human) for any effect related to race, including feat prerequisites and spells that affect humanoids. She can pass for human without using the Disguise skill. This racial trait replaces the Celestial language and alters the native subtype. Class Features Witch Armor/Weapons: Proficient with simple weapons and no armor. Spells A witch casts arcane spells drawn from the witch spell list. A witch must choose and prepare her spells ahead of time. To learn or cast a spell, a witch must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a witch’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the witch’s Intelligence modifier. A witch can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table 2–10. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Intelligence score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). A witch may know any number of spells. She must choose and prepare her spells ahead of time by getting 8 hours of sleep and spending 1 hour communing with her familiar. While communing, the witch decides which spells to prepare. Cantrips Witches can prepare a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table: Witch under “Spells per Day.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Cantrips prepared using other spell slots, due to metamagic feats for example, are expended normally. Hex Witches learn a number of magic tricks, called hexes, that grant them powers or weaken foes. At 1st level, a witch gains one hex of her choice. She gains an additional hex at 2nd level and for every 2 levels attained after 2nd level, as noted on Table: Witch. A witch cannot select an individual hex more than once. Unless otherwise noted, using a hex is a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. The save to resist a hex is equal to 10 + 1/2 the witch’s level + the witch’s Intelligence modifier. Patron Spells At 1st level, when a witch gains her familiar, she must also select a patron. This patron is a vague and mysterious force, granting the witch power for reasons that she might not entirely understand. While these forces need not be named, they typically hold influence over one of the following forces. At 2nd level, and every two levels thereafter, a witch’s patron adds new spells to a witch’s list of spells known. These spells are also automatically added to the list of spells stored by the familiar. The spells gained depend upon the patron chosen. Each patron is listed by its theme. Its actual name is up to the GM and the witch to decide. Witch’s Familiar (Ex) At 1st level, a witch forms a close bond with a familiar, a creature that teaches her magic and helps to guide her along her path. Familiars also aid a witch by granting her skill bonuses, additional spells, and help with some types of magic. This functions like the wizard’s arcane bond class feature, except as noted in the Witch’s Familiar section. A witch must commune with her familiar each day to prepare her spells. Familiars store all of the spells that a witch knows, and a witch cannot prepare a spell that is not stored by her familiar. A witch’s familiar begins play storing all of the 0-level witch spells plus three 1st level spells of the witch’s choice. The witch also selects a number of additional 1st-level spells equal to her Intelligence modifier to store in her familiar. At each new witch level, she adds two new spells of any spell level or levels that she can cast (based on her new witch level) to her familiar. A witch can also add additional spells to her familiar through a special ritual. Feats Feat Name (General 1): Extra Hex Prerequisite: Hex class feature. Benefit: You gain one additional hex. You must meet all of the prerequisites for this hex. Special: You can gain Extra Hex multiple times. Traits Trait 1 (Faith): Ease of Faith Benefit: You gain a +1 bonus on Diplomacy checks, and Diplomacy is always a class skill for you. Trait 2 (Combat): Courageous Benefit: You gain a +2 trait bonus on Saving Throws against fear effects. Skills Skill Points: 12 = (2) + INT (4)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Witch) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 4 0 0 4 +0 Bluff 2 0 0 2 +0 Climb -1 0 0 -1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 4 0 * 4 +0 Diplomacy 12 1 3 2 +6 familiar/racial/trait Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 2 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Fly 1 0 * 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 3 +0 Heal 0 0 * 0 +0 Intimidate 2 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (History) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 5 1 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 5 1 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 5 1 0 4 +0 Linguistics 0 0 4 +0 Perception 3 1 0 0 +2 racial with familiar 5 (1) 0 0 +4 racial/familiar Perform ( ) 2 0 0 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive 1 1 0 0 +0 with familiar 3 (1) 0 0 +2 familiar Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -0 +0 Spellcraft 9 1 3 4 +0 Stealth 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim -1 0 0 -1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 6 1 3 2 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level (DC 14) Level 1 (DC 15) * Arcane Mark * Burning Hands * Bleed * Ear Piercing Scream * Root * Fumbletongue * Daze * Charm Person * Detect Magic * Unseen Servant * Detect Poison * Detect Secret Doors * Guidance * Mage Armor * Jolt * Unnatural Lust (Patron) * Umbrella * Beguiling Gift * Message * Bungle * Drench * Read Magic * Resistance * Spark * Stabilize * Touch of Fatigue Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 * Guidance * Ear Piercing Scream * Detect Magic * Burning Hands * Jolt * * Hex Evil Eye - The witch can cause doubt to creep into the mind of a foe within 30 feet that she can see. The target takes a –2 penalty on one of the following (witch’s choice): AC, ability checks, attack rolls, saving throws, or skill checks. This hex lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 + the witch’s Intelligence modifier. A Will save reduces this to just 1 round. This is a mind-affecting effect. Misfortune - The witch can cause a creature within 30 feet to suffer grave misfortune for 1 round. Anytime the creature makes an ability check, attack roll, saving throw, or skill check, it must roll twice and take the worse result. A Will save negates this hex. At 8th level and 16th level, the duration of this hex is extended by 1 round. This hex affects all rolls the target must make while it lasts. Whether or not the save is successful, a creature cannot be the target of this hex again for 1 day. Cackle - A witch can cackle madly as a move action. Any creature that is within 30 feet that is under the effects of an agony hex, charm hex, evil eye hex, fortune hex, or misfortune hex caused by the witch has the duration of that hex extended by 1 round. Patron - Enchantment Patron Spell: Unnatural Lust - Your target is filled with lust and desire for a single creature or object as designated by you at the time of casting. That creature or object must be within the spell’s range and perceivable by the target of the spell. The target is filled with the compulsion to rush to the subject of its lust and passionately kiss or caress that subject on its next turn, taking no other actions. If the target would not normally have lustful feelings toward the designated creature or object, it receives a +4 bonus on its saving throw. Familiar Familiar - Thrush Name - Olkoi Language - Common Master gains a +3 bonus on Diplomacy checks AC 17, touch 16, flat-footed 15 (+2 Dex, +4 size, +1 natural) hp 7 (Half HP of Morrogrim) Fort +2, Ref +4, Will +3 Str 1, Dex 15, Con 6, Int 6, Wis 15, Cha 6 BAB: 1 Melee Atk Bonus +3; CMB –9; CMD 3 Melee bite +6 (1d2–5) Space 1 ft.; Reach 0 ft. Feats Skill Focus (Perception) Skills Fly +12, Perception +5 Speed 10 ft., fly 40 ft. (average) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 2 0 * 2 -0 +0 Appraise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Bluff -2 0 0 -2 +0 Climb -5 0 * -5 -0 +0 Craft ( ) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Diplomacy -1 1m 0 -2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 12 1f 3 2 -0 +6 Size Handle Animal 0 0 -2 +0 Heal 2 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate -2 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) -1 1m 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (History) -1 1m 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Local) -1 1m 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) -1 1m 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) -1 1m 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) -1 1m 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) -1 1m 0 -2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 -2 +0 Perception 9 1m 3 2 +3 Skill Focus Perform ( ) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 2 +0 Ride 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 3 1m 0 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft -1 1m 0 -2 +0 Stealth 14 0 * 2 -0 +12 Size Survival 2 0 0 2 +0 Swim -5 0 * -5 -0 +0 Use Magic Device -1 1m 0 -2 +0 Special: Alertness (when in arm's reach) - You get a +2 bonus on Perception and Sense Motive skill checks. If you have 10 or more ranks in one of these skills, the bonus increases to +4 for that skill. Empathic Link - The master has an empathic link with her familiar to a 1 mile distance. The master can communicate emphatically with the familiar, but cannot see through its eyes. Because of the link's limited nature, only general emotions can be shared. The master has the same connection to an item or place that her familiar does. Improved Evasion - When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, a familiar takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and half damage even if the saving throw fails. Share Spells - The witch may cast a spell with a target of “You” on her familiar (as a touch spell) instead of on herself. A witch may cast spells on her familiar even if the spells do not normally affect creatures of the familiar's type (magical beast). Store Spells - Starting at 1st level, a witch’s familiar stores all of the spells that the witch knows. This does not allow the familiar to cast these spells or use spell-trigger or spell completion magic items. Starting at 2nd level, and every two levels thereafter, a witch’s familiar adds new bonus spells to the witch’s spell list based on her patron. These spells are automatically stored by the familiar and can be prepared as normal once they are gained. Deliver Touch Spells - If a witch is 3rd level or higher, her familiar can deliver touch spells or hexes for her. If the witch and the familiar are in contact at the time the witch casts a touch spell, she can designate her familiar as the “toucher.” The familiar can then deliver the touch spell just as the witch would. As usual, if the witch casts another spell before the touch is delivered, the touch spell dissipates. If the witch activates a hex, her familiar can be used to make the touch. She does not have to be in contact with the familiar to use this ability. Speak with Master - If the master is 5th level or higher, a familiar and the master can communicate verbally as if they were using a common language. Other creatures do not understand the communication without magical help. Speak with Animals of Its Kind - If the master is 7th level or higher, a familiar can communicate with animals of approximately the same kind as itself (including dire varieties): bats with bats, cats with felines, hawks and owls and ravens with birds, lizards and snakes with reptiles, monkeys with other simians, rats with rodents, toads with amphibians, and weasels with ermines and minks. Such communication is limited by the Intelligence of the conversing creatures. Spell Resistance - If the master is 11th level or higher, a familiar gains spell resistance equal to the master's level + 5. To affect the familiar with a spell, another spellcaster must get a result on a caster level check (1d20 + caster level) that equals or exceeds the familiar's spell resistance. Scry on Familiar - If the master is 13th level or higher, she may scry on her familiar (as if casting the scrying spell) once per day. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Entertainer's Outfit -- -- lb Scarf, pocket 8 gp .5 lb Jewelry 2 gp .5 lb Brooch 1 gp Hanbo 1 gp 2 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Dart (Thrown) x 6 3 gp 3 lb Crossbow, light 35 gp 4 lb Bolts x20 2 gp 2 lb Pouch, Spell Component 5 gp 2 lb Alchemist Fire x2 40 gp Backpack, Common 2 gp 2 lb Wand of Mage Armor, 25 charges 375 gp -- lb Scroll of Mount 25 gp -- lb Scroll of Unseen Servant 25 gp -- lb Tent, Small 10 gp 20 lb Bedroll .1 gp 5 lb Kit, Grooming 1 gp 2 lb Rope, Silk 10 gp 5 lb Candlex10 .1 gp Candlestick .01 gp .5 lb Flint/steel 1 gp Rations, Trail 2.5 gp 5 lb Tea, ceremonial .04 gp .5 lb Cups x2 2 gp Canteen 2 gp 1 lb = Totals: 554.75 gp 56 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-30 31-60 61-90 Consumed or Destroyed Items Cure Light Wounds potion 50 gp Antiplague 50 gp = Total Consumed: 100 gp Finances PP: 8 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 17 Rodents of Unusual Size +1,951 gp SP: 2 CP: 5 Career Earnings: 2,101 gp Carried Inventory: -554.75 gp consumed or destroyed items: -100 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 1,546.25 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 70 Height: 5'9" Weight: 125 Hair Color: Obsidian Eye Color: Light Hazel Skin Color: Pale Appearance & Demeanor: Dame Sienna Morrogrim is a moderately tall woman. She has dark, black hair that shines like obsidian and is contrasted by her pale skin. Her eyes are hazel and turn almost golden in darken rooms. When she enters a room, most people will turn to look at her. She walks poised and confident. A faint smell of incense and exotic spices can be sensed when she walks by at times. She wears a long black dress that is similar color to her hair. A bustier is decorated with feathered lines. These are actually throwing darts that are sewn into the ribs of the bustier. A brooch holds a scarf over her shoulders. She is seen carrying a black walking cane that is carved from ebony wood and has a crystal embedded into the head. A black belt is around her waist and holds a dagger that appears to be ceremonial, but is mostly used for the mundane. She is never without various trinkets and necessities. A grooming kit is close at hand, as well as anything that she may need to maintain a modest appearance even in the worst environments. She believes diplomacy and charm can be called on in any situation. Dame Morrogrim is always ready for a client or consultation. Whenever she sits, she makes sure the table is always set with things that create a mood. A candle, bell or mirror, a covered bird cage (this may or may not hold Olkoi) and silver tea set, all on an embroidered table cloth. Olkoi speaks common and is never far from Sienna. She is a typical looking thrush and draws very little attention. Many times she eave-drops on clients (or potential clients) to gather information for Sienna to use during a consultation. If not freely flying, Olkoi is hiding inside one of the pockets of Sienna’s scarf or very rarely in the cage. Using her many spells, Olkoi’s assistance and occasionally a small charm, Sienna puts on a satisfying show for her clients. They nearly always leave pleased. This is often the case with most people after meeting her. They open up to her freely and reveal secrets that would normally not be told. Background Sienna’s mother was a hedge witch in a small village outside of a large town. She would provide service to the citizens of the town, men and women, especially when discretion was needed. Her skills as a healer and midwife (and her steadfast dedication to confidentiality of her patients) were well known, but seldom talked about in public. All could see Sienna was different, right from her birth. She was born with thick black hair that shined like obsidian. Her eyes were bright hazel that would turn almost golden at times. As she grew, her cheekbones became higher and more pronounced. Her mother would never talk about her father and most people never asked, simply assuming she was touched by the magic her mother possessed. Sienna learned the magical arts through her mother, but she was not her mother. She didn’t possess the patience needed to calm the hysterical chamber maid, as she explained the “unfortunate” accident that happened with a duke or the respected business man that needed help getting rid a bout of something unpleasant he picked up in a trip to an unsavory part of town. She also found early in her life that she had an unusual aptitude in gaining someone’s trust. This charm, coupled with her mother’s reputation and an air of mystery, doors that would usually stay tightly shut to a village girl were being opened. She began to gain access to the upper crust of society as a young adult; finding cohorts with the families best children. She was nearly raised in good parts of town, as much as with her mother in the village. As she matured, she impressed the nobles and social elites with her adeptness in matters of occult. She started to provide services to certain ladies, as they asked. Her name became quickly known among the best circles as a prodigy with tarot cards and tea leaves. She was well sought after, as a confident and counselor throughout the town. Eventually, she was asked to accompany a wealthy patron to the large city of Sprothen for a party of important dignitaries. Sprothen was the hub of the kingdom. Sienna’s mother was not pleased with the offer and forbade her to go, but after considering her argument and understanding that, even thought Sienna would never be a hedge witch, that she had reached the end of the training that her mother could provide; Sienna’s mother conceded and let her go. But, the only concession she had was that Sienna take Olkai, a young thrush that had adopted the family. Sienna held back a giggle at the thought that Olkai would not join her. They had been inseparable for a very long time. The party was successful. Sienna wrote home that she would not be returning any time soon. She had already secured a few clients that would provide enough of an income to start a life in the big city. Even though she was called a fraud and imposter by the court’s prominent magicians and wizards, she became a minor celebrity among socialites looking for answers from beyond the veil. Even her detractors had to concede that she was charming and there was very little harm in her advice. She made her way through the upper and nobility class with ease. She is known through most towns and is welcomed to provide her services. This provides access to many circles and she may not possess influence to the kings of the land, but she has the ear of most of the queens. Adventure Log Rodents of Unusual Size April 7th, 2013 to October 4th, 2013 XP Received: 1,300 XP = 250 EXP + 1,050 TXP; 2nd level Sept 3rd XP Received: 661 XP = 320 EXP + 341 TXP; to completion on Oct 4th Treasure Received: 1,200 GP = 300 EGP + 900 TGP over 150 days Treasure Received: 751 GP = 410 EGP + 341 TGP over 31 days Totals: 1,961 XP and 1,951 GP. Items taken: 375 gp Wand of Mage Armor, 25 charges 25 gp Scroll of Mount 25 gp Scroll of Unseen Servant 1,526 gold pieces Level Ups Level 2: Sept 4th, 2013 Class: Witch BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +3 Feat: n/a Hex: Cackle HP: +6 = 4 class + 1 CON + 1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +6 = +2 (Class) +4 (INT) +6 (Old Total) Taken in: Kn Local, Kn Nature, Kn Planes, Kn Religion, Perception, Sense Motive Add Spells: Unnatural Lust (patron), Beguiling Gift, Bungle Level 3 to Level 4 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (March 22, 2013) (Satin Knights ~ Judge) level 1 *Approval (April 03, 2013) (GlassEye ~ Judge) level 1 *Approval (Sept 21, 2013) (Satin Knights) level 2 Category:Approved Characters